I had him before she did
by Elizabeth4
Summary: Someone reflects on their love for Micheal. Who is it? Wouldn't you like to know. . .I know you do so READ!


  
  
I had him before she did. Did you know that? They were taken ya know. Yeah, only two months after our trip to Vegas the FBI came and took Max, Micheal, Kyle and Alex. We never understood why they took Kyle and Alex, we didn't care we just wanted them back. I was so worried, worried about Max, Kyle, Alex but mostly I was worried about Micheal. See I love him, I mean really love him. I realized that I needed to tell him that when we found out that he was gone, I didn't before. Us girls got together and made a plan, we weren't so sure that it would work. It did though, we got them out right away I looked for Micheal. I saw him running out after the other three guys I went to him to hold him. But he went to her instead, her can you believe that? I was so worried, probably more worried than she was and here he was holding her, crying with her. It made me sick, I mean really sick. I was glad that he was alright though, that he wasn't that hurt.   
  
I tried later to tell him, I thought that if I told him that he would come running into my arms and say it back. But I didn't get a chance because he was always with her, always touching her, talking to her, watching her. At night he was at her place or she was at his so there wasn't a chance then either. I didn't understand. I was more beautiful, smarter, better, I could love him more, give him more and yet there he was with her. One night I decided that I was going to give him something that I was sure that he would wanted. My virginity. So I went to his house when I found out that she wouldn't be there. He grinned when he opened the door and saw me, that just made my heart feel better. I walked inside and he asked me if I wanted anything to drink or eat, he walked into the kitchen and looked through the cabinets for something. That was my chance, so I took off my shirt, sandels and pants so when he turned around he only saw my in my underwear. When he turned around he looked at my in surprise and confusion. I told him then, I told him that I loved him, that I always had that I could do better than her. When I started to say bad things about her I could see anger in his eyes, he yelled at me to put my clothes on and to leave. So I did, I thought that he would think about it and come to me that night. I waited all night by my window but he never came.  
  
He told her because the next day she wouldn't look me in the eye. We never talked about that night again, the three of us acted like it never happened. We graduated and went our seperate ways, the night before he left for New York with her I told him again. I told him that I loved him and that I would give him what I was about to that night when he kicked me out. He told me he loved me but not in that way. I started to say bad things about her again, that she wasn't worth his time, she wasn't going to give him what I would. He told me that he thought that he wasn't worth her time, that he loved her not me. Than he told me something that was worse than anything he could have said, he told me that she gave him what I was willing to give him the night that the four for them got out of the hands of the FBI. That it was something that they didn't even need to think about, it just happened and it was the happiest night of his life so far because he told her he loved her and she said it back. He said that they had done it many times after that they had even done it the night before. Than I saw her standing behind him wearing only his shirt and I understood that they were in the middle of it, I saw that she was crying because of what I said. I looked at her and said that I didn't mean it that I loved her cause she was always there for me, she was always one of my best friends. I said I would drop it, me and Micheal being together. I told them that I still wanted to be friends with both of them. They just gave me a smile pity smile and shut the door to continue what I interrupted.  
  
They got married two years later at the age of 20. It was a beautiful wedding, I was one of the bridesmaids. She said that no matter what had happened years before that I was still one of her best friends. I cried during the wedding, and after. . .even before. If someone who passed by me saw me crying during the wedding they just thought that I was just happy for my friends, but in fact I was crying because I was suppose to be walking down the asile to Micheal. Not her. I had him before her. They looked really happy, so I tried to look happy for them. He took her to Paris for their honeymoon. Ya their rich. Micheal is an artist a great one too. People from around the world pay big bucks for his paintings and drawings. She's an interior designer, she has her own company that is one of the biggest in New York. And it only took them two years to get rich too, they were in 'Money' magizine. The cover. I should be on the cover with Micheal. Not her.  
  
Three years later they had twins. A boy and girl the cutest things you will ever see. The boy has Micheal's hair and her eyes. The girl has her hair but Micheal's eye's. They share their parents personality's, they used all of our names in their kids names, that made in feel guilty. Their both now three years old and cuter than ever. When they called Micheal daddy you can see his eye's dance, when they call her mommy, my heart twists in pain. Tonight I'm babysitting them. Micheal's gallery has more of his work so there's a party. They wanted in to go, but I said that I would babysit. See I've been to them before. It's always the same, he never leaves her side. His arms around her waist while her arms around his. He smiles down at her and she smiles at him and she tells him she's proud of him and they kiss. I can't handle that when I'm still in love with him. More than ever. But their just as in love as ever, it's not going to end either. Their love.  
  
"Maxwell Kyle Alexander Gurien! Isabel Teresa Elizabeth Gurien! Get your butts in here right now and help me clean this room." I yelled when they don't come I say "You mom and dad will be home soon!" Than I hear their little foots steps running to me.  
  
"Daddy's coming Max!" little Isabel says jumping up and down with Max.  
  
"So it mommy!" My heart feels pain when I hear little Max say that. They think their mom is perfect. Look at me I'm getting mad at two three year olds for loving their mom! Nice attitude toward them Aunt Isabel!  
  
"Yeah their coming home soon so we'd better cleaning and you need to get into bed for them." I say. they nodded excitedly an start to clean. In 10 minutes the rooms clean and their in bed. I'm sitting here looking at the picture of Micheal and her on their wedding day. I have to admitted that Maria was beautiful that day, she still is. That day for the first time ever I saw Micheal smile. He smiled, a real smile when he saw Maria coming down the asile with Jim Valenti toward him. It shocked everyone. No one had ever seen him smile before, it didn't shock Maria though. Later we asked her why she wasn't shock and she said that he smiled a lot. Yeah sure he did. . .only for her. He was smiling in the wedding picture, they weren't looking at the camera they were looking at each other. Micheal smiled a lot now but only for Maria or his children, never for anyone else. Anyone else only got a grin or a smirk. They got married before any of us, they had kids before any of us, they were successful before any of us. I'm still single and working as a secretary for Maria. Everyday Micheal comes in the afternoon to have lunch with Maria. Everyday. I'am happy for them. A little.  
  
I hear the car coming into the driveway. I look around and make sure that the house it in place. It is. The door opens and they walk in. Micheal has his arms around her waist and is kissing her neck. Their both laughing. He thinks of her as a fucking goddess. I heard him tell Max, Kyle and Alex that. She told me, Liz and Tess that she thinks his a god. Can you believe that?  
  
  
"Hey Isabel! You should have been there, it was so great!" Maria says to me with a smile. I watch Micheal still kissing her neck.  
  
"Sorry I'm just so tired." I lied   
  
"Oh, were they any trouble?" Maria asked with a giggle coming after as Micheal starts to work on her ear.  
  
"No. Their sleeping now. I think I'm gonna go now." I say getting my things.  
  
"Okay, thanks. Do you wanna be payed?" Maria asked leaning back into Micheal as he still kissed her.  
  
"No." I say starting to the door.  
  
"Are we going shopping tomorrow with Liz and Tess?" Maria asked turning kiss Micheal's neck. I can see him smile when she does.  
  
"Yeah, of course. I'll see you tomorrow." I walk out the door before I cry. I hear Maria thank me again for watching the kids. I also hear Micheal say "Finally she's gone. Now we can really party." And I hear them both laugh. She doesn't deserve him. I had him before she did. Did I tell you that ?  



End file.
